Confrontation
by speedster101
Summary: Jeremy, Phone Guy were both rumored to be the murderer but that's all wrong he is actually more like a split personality of sorts for the two. two shot


**Confrontation**

 **Author's Note: Here's another twoshot songfic featuring the song Confrontation (no not the Les Miserables one the Jekyll and Hyde one) anyway before I start this twoshot off I'm please to say that I do not believe Jeremy or Phone Guy to be The Purple Guy/The Murderer of the five children this is just for people who believe those theories however The Phone Guy's well come later anyway enjoy the this twoshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, Jekyll & Hyde or The Confrontation song for they belong to their original owners.**

 **Summary: Jeremy and Purple Guy were said to be the same person but that's all wrong he is actually more like a split personality of sorts.**

 **Cast: Jeremy Fitzgerald: Dr. Jekyll**

 **Purple Guy/The Murder/Springtrap: Mr. Hyde**

 **Jeremy's house**

 **Jeremy:** _"It's all over now I know inside,No one will ever know…the sorry tale of Purple Guy, and those who died…no one must ever know…they only see the tragedy, they'd not see my intent,the shadow of Guy's evil…would forever kill the good that I had meant…am I a good man?Am I a mad man?It's such a fine line between a good man and a…"_

 **Vincent:** _"Do you really think t_ _hat I would ever let you go?_ _Do you think I'd ever set you free?_ _If you do I'm sad to say,i_ _t simply isn't so._ _You will never get away from me!"_

Jeremy turned around and glared angrily at his alter ego in his mirror before continuing.

 _"All that you are i_ _s a face in the mirror!_ _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!"_

Vincent glared back at Jeremy before continuing on

 _"I'm what you face w_ _hen you face in the mirror!_ _Long as you live, I will still be here!"_

Jeremy scowled at that then continued on.

 _"All that you are i_ _s the end of a nightmare!_ _All that you are is a dying scream!_ _After tonight,_ _I shall end this demon dream!"_

Vincent's reflection rolled his eyes at that and continued to sing.

 _"This is not a dream my friend a_ _nd it will never end!_ _This one is the nightmare that goes on! Gu_ _y is here to stay, n_ _o matter what you may pretend a_ _nd I'll flourish long after you're gone!"_

Although still scowling Jeremy continued singing.

 _"Soon you will die a_ _nd my memory will hide you!_ _You cannot choose but to lose control!"_

Vincent himself started scowling at that but continued on.

 _"You can't control me!_ _I live deep inside you!_ _Each day you'll see me devour your soul!"_

Jeremy stopped scowling then went back to glaring at his alter ego.

 _"I don't need you to survive,a_ _s you need me!_ _I'll become whole a_ _s you dance with death!_ _And I'll rejoice a_ _s you breathe your final breath!"_

Vincent just laughed darkly at that.

 _"I'll live inside you forever!"_

Jeremy stopped glaring and became worried at that.

 _"No!"_

Vincent smirked evilly and continued.

 _"With Satan himself by my side!"_

Jeremy got even more worried.

 _"No!"_

Vincent's smirk got even more sinister after that was said.

 _"And I know now and forever,t_ _hey'll never be able to separate_ _Fitzgerald from Guy!"_

He sang before joining with Jeremy's body.

 **Jeremy:** _"Can't you see i_ _t's over now?_ _It's time to die!"_

 **Vincent:** _"No not I,o_ _nly you!"_

 **Jeremy:** _If I die, you die too!_

 **Vincent:** _"You'll die in me_ _I'll be you!"_

 **Jeremy:** _"Damn you Hyde!_ Leave me be!"

 **Vincent:** _"Can't you see,y_ _ou are me!"_

 **Jeremy:** _"No! Deep inside!_

 **Vincent:** _"I am pure you are Guy!"_

 **Jeremy:** _"No, Never!"_

 **Vincent:** _"Yes forever!"_

 **Jeremy:** " _God Damn you Hyde!Take all your evil deeds,and rot in hell!"_

 **Vincent:** " _I see you there Jekyll"_ he said before they disappeared into flames.

 **Jeremy:** _"NEVER!"_

 **Author's Note: And cut that's a wrap for the Jeremy half liked how it turned out? Leave it in the reviews anyway keep an eye out for the Phone Guy half of the song so until next time see ya.**


End file.
